The Four Houses PHNW
by Tora Brambles
Summary: NOT FINISHING! Break is a vampire, who has found his soul mate. There's just one problem, she's a human, named Alice. Based loosely off of Night World Series BreakxAlice/Alyss, BreakxShalon, others
1. Prologue

A/N (optional read, I ramble): Hello, this is going to be my 3rd BreakxAlice series! ^^ I kind of wanted to branch out a bit but… a certain Mad Hatter (Break) threw a couple of plot-educing candies at me. ^^;; So… this idea kind of answers the question: what would happen if Break was a vampire from the Night World series? (Night World is a series about vampires, werewolves, ect with human soul mates… very good, a little over a decade old, made in the 1990s.) I'm also throwing in a Break/Shalon lemon *///*… in the beginning to answer the request for one… kill two birds with one stone? *clears throat*… OOC in certain scenes…Anyway… ENJOY!!

* * *

Warning: Lemon/ OOC Shalon

The Night World... Love has never been so dangerous.

The Night World isn't a place. Its all around us. the creatures of the Night World are beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your best friend could be one. So could your crush. The laws of the Night World are very clear: humans must never learn that night world exists. And members of Night World must never fall in love with a human. Violate the laws and the consequences are terrifying. This is a story of what happens when the rules are broken... (1)

(Night World Characters will be explained eventually if not immediately after they are mentioned for the sake of those who have never read the series…)

Break slid the curtains shut, blocking out the non-life threatening, but none the less annoying light. The curtains were made of a heavy thick, deep blue material. They would be difficult for any normal person to close, but not to him, to him, they felt fragile. Everything felt fragile now-a-days. She soft rustle of silk behind him, alerted him to the presence of the girl behind him, he'd wistfully forgotten she was there. Forgotten their little agreement and was now… well...regretting it, a little. He turned around, making the trademark, Mad Hatter smile, glow upon his face, "You have the most wonderful timing, Lady Shalon…"

Shalon Reinsworth, a vampire, and a member of one of the four oldest vampire families. It was a legend that she was Hunter Redfern's niece, but Break had never truly found out. IF she was then that was truly amazing, Hunter Redfern was the second lamia, or born vampire, the son of Maya, the first and most terrible vampire. Today, Shalon was wearing a pale purple gown with white lace; the purple color accented the color of her eyes, a shifting purple-pink. And it matched her gold-orange hair nicely. Like all vampires, Break found Shalon to be beautiful, just as he had when he was human, and had learned too late that beauty… beauty often hides certain things. She smiled at him, showing her fangs, lust glittering in her eyes.

"I'm glad you've decided not to shut me out anymore…" Shalon purred, stepping gracefully to the bed, fingers already working at the buttons on the front of her dress. The outer layer fell down her body, pooling in a purple puddle on the floor. The gown underneath was pale yellow, a corset tightly wound around her middle, she turned, "Help me, lover?"

He almost said no, but walked over to her and loosened the strings, the corset too fell away. The dress underneath revealed a bit of her back, and once his fingers had brushed over that skin, it was as though he couldn't get enough of her. Shalon was elegant, deadly and so, so tempting. The yellow gown was soon on the floor with the other and they were both on the bed in a matter of seconds. He reached around her head and pulled out the pink ribbon. Her hair fell around her face. Break's lips, hungrily fastened themselves to Shalon's cream colored throat, while her hands tore and tore at his clothes. Should he be upset she was ruining his second-best clothes? He didn't really care.

Soon, the two of them were naked in his bed. His hands slid down over her body, it had been bare beneath the dress, he rolled over, pinning her beneath him. His lips moved down over her skin, sucking at the protruding, shape that was her collar bone sticking out slightly in thin skin. Then, he moved down to her perky breasts, it was hard to believe she had allowed herself to stop aging at sixteen. Lamia could stop aging whenever they wanted, and pick up again if they wanted, but they could never be younger again. Shalon had chosen sixteen, that was over fifty years ago… Break slid his tongue over a flushed pink nipple and around it for a moment or two, while his maker writhed beneath him. Then he switched to the other one, earning the same reaction as his hand slid between her legs.

Shalon chuckled as he pulled away and looked down at her, kneeling over her. His free hand slid down her body, down her leg, to her ankle. He lifted it up and kissed the top of her foot before removing her shoe. He did the same to her other leg, "My lady…" He basically growled, bringing his lips back to her own.

Break slip out his now damp fingers and wrapped them around his own self. Shalon's lips parted easily and her legs spread wider and wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He could feel her heat and knew his own was building in his stomach. "Xerxes…" Shalon gasped as he moved his mouth back down to her neck again, "My… Xerxes…."

He pushed, entering her and his whole body shuddered, it was deliciously good. Shalon giggled again and rolled over, so she was on top. She moved up and down and he helped, his hands resting on her hips. She leaned over and kissed him again, he heard a faint rattling. Shalon sat up, holding a colorfully wrapped candy in her hand; she popped it into her mouth.

Leaning back down, she slid her tongue into his mouth, along wit the candy. Sweet flavor and lustful bliss radiated through him as he and Shalon 'shared' the candy as she rode him. Meanwhile, the heat was building and building inside of his stomach, spreading to the base of his loins. He was about to loose himself, when a sharp snap brought nearly everything back into focus. Shalon had sat up, pulling the candy into her mouth and easily crunching it up. She licked her lips and smirked at him, grinding her hips faster then ever, making him groan wantonly. He choked down a yell as his mistress, his maker, screamed, orgasms moving through both their bodies. Break heard her contended sigh and felt her lift off of him. He was just coming down from a wave of pleasure and lust when his eyes landed on Shalon, she was standing at the door, fully dressed again. There was another vampire standing behind her in the open doorway, why hadn't he heard that? The new vampire was a little taller then him, his golden hair falling into his face, wine red and gold eyes glinting; of course, Break had never been her only creation. No… Shalon had made other vampires… other lovers… He hastily yanked on his pants, "Vincent…"

Vincent smirked and gave him a little wave, "Mr. Hatter…" He slid his arm around Shalon's waist, whom turned to glance at him, "Next week lover?" What choice would he have? Break nodded. Then, they were gone.

Break dressed, pulling on a fresh black shirt, a black over long coat and picked up a hat. Grasping his cane he too left the room, but headed in the opposite direction, down into the street. To Shalon… he would never be anything more then her lover-creation, her pet. He needed something else… he needed a drink. Little did he know... he was going to get his wish granted...

* * *

(1): An excerpt from the beginning of Night World

A/N: Sorry its short, I really want to make a long chapter... I'll try ^^


	2. First Meeting, First Bite

Recap:

Break dressed, pulling on a fresh black shirt, a black over long coat and picked up a hat. Grasping his cane he too left the room, but headed in the opposite direction, down into the street. To Shalon… he would never be anything more then her lover-creation, her pet. He needed something else… he needed a drink. Little did he know... he was going to get his wish granted...

Start:

Break's head was a jumble of chaos as he walked quickly out of the mansion, into the pebbled path that lead through the many gardens to the main gate. His head was full of the past, and choices. Hadn't he chosen to follow Shalon? Hadn't he known at that final moment where it was going to lead him and he'd chosen the blood? Yes…yes… now the crazy jumble was gone, and all that was left was his hunger. Vampires needed to feed at least once a day, and he was really hungry. His hunger gave way to a calculating mind, looking forward with eagerness to the hunt, the sun was setting, and the game was on.

Alice sighed as she pulled the last batch of pastries from the oven, delicious meat filled things. She loved her meat, but when she was working in the bakery below her and her sister's apartment, it was so tempting to eat every last one. But, she placed the food on the shelf and straightened her apron. And, by chance she happened to glace up into the mirror above the oven, "ALYSS!"

Her twin sister, Alyss, was her in exact image, minus the coloring. Where Alice had deep brown hair, Alyss' was pale silver, Alice's eyes were a darker purple, Alyss' lighter. In the mirror, her twin's image was standing in the doorway, wrapped up in the arms of a man. In less then a second, Alice had dashed around the counter and pulled her sister away, "Excuse us!"

She pulled her twin back around the counter and said in a hurried whisper, "What do you think your doing? Don't you know who he is?"

"Of course I do," Alyss replied, grinning impishly, "I know him well enough to kiss him."

Alice sighed impatiently, "That was Jack Bezalius! And you know the rumor, h-he's a vampire! All of the four families are!"

Alyss broke out in a peal of laughter, "Jack! My sister believes that old rumor!"

Jack strode over to them, in the light of the shop, his long gold hair glinted lightly and his emerald eyes glimmered, he smiled down at them, "Really? Well, I don't have fangs." He grinned a little wider, showing normally shaped teeth, but Alice didn't believe him.

"You really shouldn't believe everything you hear Alice." Jack said, patting her on the head, making her wince. He grabbed Alyss' hand and strode out the door with her, "I'll have her back before dawn!"

Alyss was still laughing, but when Alice dashed to the door, both had already vanished into the crowds. She paused in the doorway, scanning the couples and groups dispersing as night fell, but was forced to give up and return inside. It wasn't wise to go walking around… not with vampires ruling the town.

Break walked into the heart of the village as the last glimmers of sunlight were fading, to him they looked red, the color of blood. He could see small clusters of people moving in doors, but no one alone. That is until he caught sight of a lone girl standing in the doorway. A faint smile came to his face: perfect.

Alice shut the door to her shop, hanging the closed sign and removed the apron, hanging it on the wall. She stretched; yawning lightly before grabbing a pastry off the shelf, eating one wouldn't hurt…

"Quite the quaint little shop you have here." A voice said, Alice gasped and spun around, dropping her food. A man was standing in the doorway, why hadn't she heard him come in?

The man was wearing black clothes with a black top hat that had a pale red ribbon tied around it; he was leaning lightly on a cane with one gloved hand on it, the other was resting on his hip. Though his face was covered in shadow, Alice could tell he was looking right at her, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Something wasn't right; she took a deep breath, "We're closed. Please get out."

The man chuckled and shook his head, "Sorry, I can't do that."

The door behind him suddenly slammed shut and Alice felt something heavy, hit her, knocking her backwards, bending her over the counter behind her. Her head hit it, making everything spin for a few seconds. Blinking rapidly, she found herself pinned down by the man. She could see his face, his hair was silver like her sister's, but only one eye was showing and that one was red. ….And he had fangs!

She was too scared to move or scream or even breathe, he was a vampire! He grinned down at her for a moment, "Normally, I would have spent some time playing with you, or making this more comfortable. But, you caught me at a bad time, I'm in a bad mood and very hungry. Sorry."

Before she could scream he leaned down. She felt his lips at her throat, then teeth pressing against her skin. He bit down, and her mouth opened in a silent scream.


	3. Soulmate

Recap:

She was too scared to move or scream or even breathe, he was a vampire! He grinned down at her for a moment, "Normally, I would have spent some time playing with you, or making this more comfortable. But, you caught me at a bad time, I'm in a bad mood and very hungry. Sorry."

Before she could scream he leaned down. She felt his lips at her throat, then teeth pressing against her skin. He bit down, and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Start:

She was tense for a few seconds, but the pain didn't come. Instead, it felt really good, and there was more. It was an explosion of feelings through out her body, mostly of confusion and surprise. But, they weren't her feelings... they were his! There was a pleasant sucking feeling from him pulling out her blood and his mouth was warm, nuzzling against her neck. She could feel his emotions and knew they were echoing her own. And, though she knew she was still pinned to the counter, she felt like she was physically inside his mind as well. Closer then physical touch, a part of his mind…

_Curiouser and curiouser...Who are you?_ She found herself wondering, and felt his mouth tense on her neck. But, not before she felt something underneath her give. She fell through the cold, glass, painful frost barrier of his mind. She could see him. Some actions were kind, form his past, his past he had loved people, the family he was a knight for. Those memories were full of color and they were surrounding her like mounds of precious jewels. But, there was something else. She could see the darkness inside of him, thorny, black warped parts. The parts that loved to hunt, and kill. Blood, blood, blood, blood. blood, blood it was an all consuming through. And it frightened her. And at the heart of all that blood and darkness and evil was... a shape? She could almost see it, it looked like a figure.

_NO! Get out!_

His mental yell was a physical one as well. Alice found herself bent backwards onto the counter. Her neck was incredibly sore and the vampire was glaring down at her. After a moment, his image blurred and her eyes grew hot, tears were sliding down her cheeks, "Who...who are you to me?"

_He's someone precious..._ a voice inside her mind told her, _A soulmate..._

But, the vampire was backing away, still glaring at her, she could feel his awe and fear... that fear was almost over powering. Alice got up, reaching for him, "Wait!"

She wanted to make it right, to comfort him. The movement was too much, she got dizzy almost right away, and fell to her knees, which banged painfully against the wood floor. She scraped her palm against the rough wood, felt tiny droplets of blood well there.

"I... I will not..." He was struggling for words, "I will not have a human as a soulmate!"

In less then a second, he was in front of her, "You will... you will not tell anyone about this! Understand!" He shook her lightly, but even that made her head spin horribly, "Don't tell anyone! Or I'll kill you!"

Then, he was gone. The door stood open, letting the evening sun seep into the room, the light was the color of blood. And Alice, who thought herself so tough and strong, began to cry.

Break paced back and forth in his room. It couldn't be! He couldn't be soul-mates with a human! It was practically suicide! The laws of the Night World forbade falling in love with a human, or telling a human about the Night World. The punishment was death. No, Break shook his head; he couldn't be in love with that girl. There was no way he could fall in love so fact, but just remembering her seemed to cause a change inside of him. In his mind, he didn't see food or vermin; he saw a girl that was supposed to be something precious, a person he should be with for eternity.

But, it was impossible. Unless… another face cropped up into his mind and a name: Thierry. The saint of damned Circle Daybreak, the second vampire: the other vampire with a human soul mate. If there was a way to contact him, get him to help, maybe there was a way out… maybe Alice wouldn't have to die. But, if he wanted to talk to Theirry, he'd have to find some witches.

The witches were the founders of Circle Daybreak, a group who believed that all the Night World should co-incide wit the Day World. Most nicknamed them the Damned Daybreakers, and stereotyped them as fools who couldn't do anything. But, since Theirry had joined them, they'd become a real problem for the darker parts of Night World, the ones who wanted to keep things separate. Break stopped pacing as his thoughts stopped, there was only once choice he'd have to make: he could attempt to contact Dayvreak, but what if he was caught? He'd need to find a way to keep that girl under his watch, then he could focus on finding help for them.

He glanced out the window, at the precession of slaves waiting at one of Shalon's parties. "Hmm… milady is always saying we need new staff…"

Alice got to her feet and shakily steadied a couple of things that had gotten knocked over when she'd fallen. Then, she made her way back up the stairs to her room, hoping that it had all been a bad dream. And wishing, that the terrible ache inside of her had been disgust at what the vampire had done, and not heartbreak that he had left.


	4. New Job

A/N: I noticed that my chapters are always so short; I wanted to make this one longer. Actually, I want to make this story longer in general. So, it make take a little bit to really get things rolling. I hope you all are still enjoying the story. Let me know if anyone comes up with any ideas! ^^

* * *

Recap:

Alice got to her feet and shakily steadied a couple of things that had gotten knocked over when she'd fallen. Then, she made her way back up the stairs to her room, hoping that it had all been a bad dream. And wishing, that the terrible ache inside of her had been disgust at what the vampire had done, and not heartbreak that he had left.

Start:

Alice woke up with the morning sun shining in her eyes, she groaned lightly and sat up. Robbing her eyes she looked over at her sister's bed, "Neh, Alyss…..?" The bed was empty.

Quickly, she grabbed her robe and dashed downstairs, "Alyss?"

Her sister was not in the bakery or the kitchen. Beginning to panic slightly she headed for the door, 'what kind of trouble has she gotten into now?' She thought. But, there was a sudden, harsh knocking at the door and she froze. Who would come here so early? The banging was hard and loud; her sister's hands couldn't have made that noise…. Her own hands shaking, she slowly took the handle, turned it and opened the door.

A man was standing in the doorway, wearing the clothes of a royal messenger and the coat of arms that were of the Burama family; one of the four families. Alice stumbled back a few steps, "Wh-what do you want?"

"Eh?" The man looked up at her, he'd been staring at his own feet, "O-oh… well…" He took off his glasses and began to franticly clean them, a nervous habit apparently, "W-well… I'm not sure how to … begin… umm… well, my name is Liam, I'm a messenger from the Burama Family. And… your sister…" With sudden swiftness he shoved a roll of paper into her hands, "Asked me to give you this."

Alice looked down at the paper in her hands, not sure if it was relief or more fear flooding her body. Was it a note asking for rescue? Or something telling her that she would be staying with Jack longer? She opened the letter:

Dear Alice,

I am so happy, Jack has asked me to stay with him! To live with him! Oh, I know he loves me, and that he will always be with me! I'll see you soon sis, good luck with your new job, Jack just told me!

Your Sister Soon-to-be-Duchess,

Alyss

Alice blinked down at the paper, "New…job…?"

Liam rocked back on his heels, pushing his glasses back up over his nose, "Ah, yes that's…that's the other thing…. The Reinsworth family has requested that you join their services. I'm here to… ahh… pick you up."

Alice looked up at him, "You have to be joking!"

He looked nervous, "Look, please just go get your things! We really shouldn't be late! Please, just do as I say!"

"What if I refuse?" Alice said, finding her fear gone, if this man had been a vampire like the other, he'd of just grabbed her and taken her, he was human, she could deal with him.

Liam removed his glasses again, cleaning them, defiantly a nervous habit, "I really don't want to have to force you… but…but…" He took a small step to the side, Alice could see a coach and a couple of men standing beside it, "Please… just… go get your things?"

Alice gritted her teeth and glared up at Liam, "I'm not going you stupid four-eyes!"

"Aw, come on! I don't even want to do this," Liam whined glancing between her and the men at the carriage, "Please don't make me force you!"

In reply, Alice tried to close the door, but Liam blocked it. The two men from the carriage came, shoving open the door and moving into the shop. Liam grabbed Alice's arms and dragged her out of the shop, "Let me go!"

She kicked and struggled and screamed, but he got her into the carriage anyway. He sat next to her, holding her arms at her sides. And no one came to help her. After a few moments one of the men came out of her shop with some rope, he tied Alice's hands tightly together and her legs at the ankles. The second man came out of the shop and pulled an torch out of his pocket, he lit the torch and tossed it into her shop. In seconds, the whole thing was ablaze. The fire crackled loudly and Alice's screams echoed down the street, but still no one left their houses. The coach began to drive away and Alice saw why. Liam waved a hand in the air and the air around the town shimmered for a second, then everything started moving. People were running out of their houses, trying to put out the fire.

Alice turned a frightened gaze to look up at Liam, "Wh-what's going on?"

Liam sighed, "Ms. Alice, you have been chosen to work for the Reisnsworth family: a family, as you may have expected from the rumors, is a family of vampires. You will be joining the servants working there, and if you behave, they won't kill you." In a quieter voice, so the other two men wouldn't hear, he added, "I'm sorry…"

Alice fainted.

Break was sitting in a study when Shalon came flouncing into the room, her dress was deep crimson red today with black lace and black pearls around her neck, her lips were a dark red too. A passerby would think her very pretty, until he looked close enough to tell what the 'lipstick' really was. She giggled, "Oh Break that was a marvelous idea!"

He offered her a handkerchief and she took it, dabbing off the red, "You were right, we needed a new serving girl. At least the other made a good meal."

She tossed him back the piece of cloth and licked her lips, "Is there a reason why you chose her?"

Break shrugged, "Her sister is going to be newly made by Jack Besalies, I thought it would be fair if we took the other one."

Shalon giggled again, "Your right! Well… I'd best go check up on our new little guest, wanna come?"

Break looked at his maker, his lover, his destruction for a moment, weighing it in his mind, if he went she might recognize him and that could get them both killed, "No."

Shalon sighed and bent to give him a peck on the cheek, "Ta-ta then…" She drifted out of the room again.

Alice woke up in a bed, but not her own. She sat up and looked around the strange room she was in, the fire was almost burnt out, casting weak shadows on everything. The room was elegantly furnished and the bed was covered in thick, soft crimson satin covers with ebony trim. The Reinsworth family crest was embroidered in the center in ebony thread. With a gasp Alice tumbled out of the bed as she tried to get up, she landed on her back with a large thump and an 'Ow!'

A soft giggle made her scramble to her feet, "Clumsy aren't you?"

Two women were standing near the fire; she hadn't seen them at first. The one farther back was covered mostly in shadow still and was wearing a simple grey-blue dress, a servant. The other had long orange-gold hair and purple-pink eyes, she was wearing an elegant red dress with black lace and a string of black pearls around her neck, Alice recognized her: Lady Shalon. Shalon grinned, showing her fangs, "Welcome to your new home, Miss Alice."


	5. The Royals

A/N: This chapter is very, very dark thanks to Vincent... I was stuck on ideas and my friend who requested to be named 'Pocho', who is a fan of the series, gave this to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Recap:

Two women were standing near the fire; she hadn't seen them at first. The one farther back was covered mostly in shadow still and was wearing a simple grey-blue dress, a servant. The other had long orange-gold hair and purple-pink eyes, she was wearing an elegant red dress with black lace and a string of black pearls around her neck, Alice recognized her: Lady Shalon. Shalon grinned, showing her fangs, "Welcome to your new home, Miss Alice."

Start:

Alice wasn't sure what to say, but it didn't matter, she didn't get to say anything because in the next second, she found herself on her feet. Shalon had pulled her up and was now holding her up by one of her arms, the other of Shalon's hands had fastened itself into her hair and was pulling her head to the side and an uncomfortable angle.

"L-lady Shalon!" Alice gasped. Shalon only chuckled, "Aww... but you look so tasty!"

Alice could feel the sharp prickling of a pair of fangs on the skin of her neck and couldn't hold back a little yelp. Shalon let out a genuine laugh this time, not a quiet chuckle and dropped Alice. She landed on her bottom, making her wince. Above her, Shalon was still laughing, "This one is cute!" Turning, she addressed the servant in the shadows, "Echo! Show Miss Alice what her new jobs are!"

Shalon drifted out of the room without another word, leaving Alice alone with Echo. Echo stepped into the fire light and Alice could see her clearly. Echo was small in stature, with pale skin, grey eyes and short cut silver-grey hair. Her eyes had a dull look to them, as if she had done nothing but follow orders all her life, in fact, that was probably all she had done. Echo nodded to Alice, "Please... get up and come with Echo."

Alice shakily got to her feet and followed the strange grey girl out into the hallway. She followed Echo down the hall, down a couple flights of stairs to a tapestry, "This is the servants' entrance to the kitchens..."

Echo lifted the corner of the tapestry, revealing an opening in the wall, she walked through it and Alice followed her. The 'kitchen' was enormous and grand, but strangely built. There were normal kitchen appliances, but they were small and in one corner of the room. The main place of the room was taken up with various men, women, girls and boys standing in a line. A few were looking fearful, others excited.

"Wh-what is this?" Alice asked.

"Your job." Echo replied, motioning to the line, "You will help me deliver food."

"Food?"

Echo didn't off any explanation, but walked up to an person in a chef's outfit, inspecting a woman towards their end of the line. The woman had a very large chest with curly blond hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a simple outfit and looking around nervously.

Echo stepped up to the man, "I am here for Master Vincent's meal, he wants it... to go..." She said quietly.

The chef nodded and grinned at the woman in front of him, who Alice saw pale considerably as the chef walked over to a counter, he came back with a very large knife. He turned to the woman, "Hold out your arm please."

The woman did so with a trembling limb, the chef pulled out a little powder and rubbed it on the woman's arm, then proceeded to cut it, the woman let out a shriek. The chef caught the dribbling blood in an goblet and handed it to Echo. THe woman was still staring in amazement at her arm, "It... it doesn't... hurt..."

The chef nodded, "Yes, yes... looks like those witches are good for somethings... run along." The stunned woman was carried out of the room by a pair of guards.

Echo walked back towards Alice carrying the cup, she took Alice's hand, "Come with me..." And lead her back up into the mansion. Echo and Alice walked through the halls until they came to a large polished, dark wood door. There was a soft sound coming from inside, the tearing of cloth? Echo knocked on the door, "Master Vincent?"

The tearing noise stopped and a voice answered, "Come in Echo..."

Echo opened the door, motioning for Alice to stay outside, she left the door open and walked into the dark room. A man with long blond hair was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room, he was wearing the elegant clothes of a nobel and his eyes shone out of the darkness: one wine red the other golden. Vincent also held a pair of siccors in his right hand, Alice could see them glimmering in the light from the doorway, piles and shreds of torn and cut stuffed animals were surrounding him: that had been the noise they'd heard in the hallway.

Vincent Nightray smiled at Echo, "You are late..."

Echo bowed her head, "I am sorry, Master Vincent." She held the cup out to him, and Vincent leaned forward, taking it and draining the cup in one gulp. He brushed off his lips with his fingers, staining his white gloves with crimson. Sighing he grinned past Echo at Alice, "Oh, brought me more?"

Echo shook her head, "Sorry Master, Lady said I can't give her to you."

Vincent gave a little laugh, it made Alice's skin crawl, "That's too bad..." He suddenly reached out, grasping Echo's arm and pulling her down onto his lap, "Looks like I'll have to settle for you..."

Alice saw Echo's eyes widen a little and Vincent leaned down to kiss her. For a moment Alice saw Echo's eyes close and a blush form on her face, then her eyes opened wide again and began to squirm, Vincent pulled away and she could see a deep blue liquid staining his lips, and dribbling out of Echo's. Echo coughed and began to writhe lightly in Vincent's arms as he leaned down and bit her. Alice's saw Echo's eyes widen, but she didn't scream. Vincent pulled away and smiled over at the girl in the doorway, "I find poisons and pain add a nice flavor to the blood. Maybe I could try you sometime?"

"She's taken." A voice said from behind Alice, suddenly, she was yanked backwards, the door to Vincent's room slammed shut. She blinked and found herself standing at the far end of the hall, Xerxes Break in front of her, "You!"

She stumbled backwards, but he caught her. Alice noticed that he was wearing gloves this time, he didn't want to touch her. She allowed him to gently lower her so she was sitting on the floor, "You... that was... that girl... Echo..."

"She will live. She understands the consequences of... being with Vincent." Break said, kneeling beside her, "He's not the only one... to do something like that." Break looked down the hallway, as if he could see through the walls and beyond, "I've seen much worse... from the Royals."

"You... protected me." Alice said, getting up, Break rose with her, "You really are my soul-"

His hand was pressed over her mouth, "Do not say it!" He hissed, "If you say it you die!" With a sigh, he lowered his hand and stepped away, "I am trying... to keep you alive..."

Break turned away, "Just do your job... stay out of trouble. I won't help you again." With that, he was gone.

Alice sighed, gave Vincent's door a final glance, but had no choice other then to walk down the hall and return to the kitchens to begin her chores.

* * *

Break walked down the hall, he was so concentrated on thoughts of Alice he almost didn't see the figure appear before him. He came to a dead halt right in front of another vampire. "Maya..."

The vampire was a woman, she was tall and thin with long willowy limbs. Her hair was land and black and straight, skin pale. But, the most intriguing thing about her was her eyes, moment to moment, they changed color. She was Maya, the First Vampire.

Maya smiled at Break as she walked closer to him, which was only about a step, she grinned up at him with crimson colored eyes, "Hello Xerxes..."

Break pushed a smile onto his face, "Hello... I am surprised to see you here, Miss Maya. Do you need me to show you to Lady Shalon's room?"

Maya's smile widened, her eyes now gold, "No... I'm here to talk to you, young Xerxes," Her eyes changed to a deep violet, like Alice's, "About your human friend..."


	6. Finding Theirry

Recap:

The vampire was a woman, she was tall and thin with long willowy limbs. Her hair was land and black and straight, skin pale. But, the most intriguing thing about her was her eyes, moment to moment, they changed color. She was Maya, the First Vampire. Maya smiled at Break as she walked closer to him, which was only about a step, she grinned up at him with crimson colored eyes, "Hello Xerxes..."

Break pushed a smile onto his face, "Hello... I am surprised to see you here, Miss Maya. Do you need me to show you to Lady Shalon's room?"

Maya's smile widened, her eyes now gold, "No... I'm here to talk to you, young Xerxes," Her eyes changed to a deep violet, like Alice's, "About your human friend..."

Start:

Break blinked, trying to play it off, to bluff, "I don't have human friends."

Maya laughed, it was a lovely sound as well as a chilling one, "Don't worry, I'm not going to get you in trouble."

Break frowned at her, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Maya laughed again, "You really should just trust me," The laughter stopped and she was suddenly serious, eyes a pale blue, "Now, I need you to do something for me. I know your going to try and find Theirry, because he's connected to Circle Daybreak and my sister's descendants. You think he can help your human, which he can. And, I know where he is at this very moment."

"Why are you telling me this? Why offer to help me?"

Maya's eyes danced, changing from emerald green to a vivid pink, to a dull pale brown, to pale orange, "Because my silly little fledgling, I need you to do something for me. You see... Theirry also has this human he's attached to, I want you to kill her."

"Kill his...soulmate?"

It was Maya's turn to frown, "We don't have soulmates! And Theirry is mine!" She sighed, forcing herself to relax, "Go back to town, if you find a skinny, little, washed out blond, ugly human thing of a girl with a red mark on her face, that's her. Her name is Hannah. Talk to Theirry, get your human protected, then get that Hannah girl alone. And kill her. If you don't..." She looked back up at Break, eyes so dark they looked black, "I'll kill your human myself."

Break nodded, "I understand."

Maya smiled and patted his cheek, "Good boy." Then she was gone.

* * *

Alice drifted through the halls, trying to recover from the shock of what she had just seen... somehow she managed to find her way back to the kitchens and was surprised to see Echo standing there. Her legs were a little wobbly and she didn't say anything as Alice walked up to her, completely unsure of what to say herself. Just before Alice was right beside her, Echo turned and put a glass into her hands, "We have a new guest. Take it to her please, chef will tell you."

As she turned away, holding a glass of her own Alice could see many dark bruises on the skin of her neck, left over from the bite marks. It made her shiver. Echo drifted out of the kitchen, still shaking so bad she nearly spilled her glass. Alice turned to the chef, who's grin was more of a leer, "Third floor, third door, on your right."

He turned his attention back to the line of people waiting to have their blood taken and waved her out of the kitchen.

Alice walked back through the hall way when the sudden tap, tap of feet made her turn. A young boy was running towards her, probably not much older or younger then herself, at least in appearance. But, he was wearing elegant looking clothes. And her blood ran cold, a royal. The boy stopped in front of her smiling, "Hi there!" His emerald eyes glittered and his short blond hair was a mess, "I'm Oz! Oz Bezalleus! You must be the new girl!"

Alice was so taken back by his happy, bubbly attitude she couldn't speak, somehow, her voice managed to return, "Y-yeah..."

Oz pulled a rose out of the inside of his vest, leaning close to her, "You didn't tell me your name."

Reacting on instinct, forgetting he was a vampire, Alice kicked him in the shin, "Back off!"

Oz dubbled over, rubbing his knee, "Ow. Ow. Owwie!"

"Don't annoy the servants Oz." Came a deep voice from the shadows around the corner. Another vampire stepped out, he had gold eyes and black hair that was pulled back in a crimson ribbon, his clothers were simpler, not a royal, but another vampire.

Oz turned smiling, "Hey Gil! I was just saying hello!"

The other vampire, Gil, sighed and looked at Alice, his gaze wasn't friendly, "Run along you stupid rabbit, before your blood gets too cold."

"Aww, be nice Gil!" Oz said winking at Alice, but allowing her to leave.

Alice headed to the third floor, once she reached her door, she knocked. A soft 'come in' answered her and she opened the door. It was dark inside, but a gasp came from the shadows, "Alice?"

Alice peered into the darkness, "Whos there?"

A light flickered on, from a table side lamp and Alyss was sitting in a large, over stuffed purple chair, smiling at her twin, "Your here!"

* * *

Break slowly walked through the town, it was daylight and though sun wasn't dangerous to vampires, he still preferred dusk, dawn, or best of all the dead of night. As he walked he spotted a couple of people near the entrance of an alley, so imbedded in shadow that most passerby's wouldn't notice. One he could tell was a girl the other a man, and as he moved closer the girl brushed her hair back, momentarily bringing her face into a better light. Break saw a streak of red a crossed her cheek, like a rose petal had permanently laid itself over her skin. Hannah.

He walked towards the couple, "Hannah?"

The girl looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise, the man beside her, who was still in shadow, tried to pull her back, but the girl stepped forward, "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Theirry."

"You found him." Came the voice from the figure in the shadows. And, Theirry, the second vampire, the first made vampire, the Saint of Circle Daybreak, stepped into the light. His skin was a pale and as perfect as the rest of them. His hair a faint soft blond, like Hannah's, but a little darker. His eyes were dark too, but they looked wounded, bruised, suffering. And he held Hannah tightly to him, protective.

Break realized how hard doing as Maya asked would be and he was tempted to tell them everything, but Maya would find out, and he couldn't risk Alice, just like Theirry clearly wasn't going to take any risks with Hannah, even when talking to him, so Break took a deep breath. Steeling himself for something he had hoped never to say, to anyone, "I need your help."


	7. Sister?

**Well at long last I am updating my Pandora Hearts fic. I hope people are still reading this LOL ^^ And I hope you find this chapter satisfactory. Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: The respective characters belong to their respective book series and authors/artists.**

* * *

Recap: "You found him." Came the voice from the figure in the shadows. And, Theirry, the second vampire, the first made vampire, the Saint of Circle Daybreak, stepped into the light. His skin was a pale and as perfect as the rest of them. His hair a faint soft blond, like Hannah's, but a little darker. His eyes were dark too, but they looked wounded, bruised, suffering. And he held Hannah tightly to him, protective.

Break realized how hard doing as Maya asked would be and he was tempted to tell them everything, but Maya would find out, and he couldn't risk Alice, just like Theirry clearly wasn't going to take any risks with Hannah, even when talking to him, so Break took a deep breath. Steeling himself for something he had hoped never to say, to anyone, "I need your help."

Start:

In that next second Alice was completely floored as her sister tackled her in a hug, "You're here! You're here!"

Alice grunted as she fell to the floor, her back hitting the dark wood hard. The goblet of blood spilled and she could feel it soaking into her dress, running through her hair and droplets upon her face. Alyss sat up quickly, still smiling, and Alice could see that she too was splashed with blood. The red stood out even more against her sister's silvery white hair and even paler skin. Alyss smiled down at her, "I'm so glad you're..."

She paused, her eyes falling on Alice with a new sharp focus. Alyss took in a tiny breath, more of a gasp, but the sound had a sudden sinister edge to it. When her twin spoke again it was with an wistful undertone, "You spilt it..."

As her lips moved Alice saw the new addition to her sister's features: fangs. They were growing even as she watched, her own eyes widening, reacting to thirst and want. It was with the eyes of a hunter that her twin stared down at the blood soaked Alice. 'The blood... was for her?' Alice's thoughts were scrambled as she tried to move away, out from under her sister. But, Alyss' hand snapped down, closing over her wrist, "That was supposed to be mine I guess... and I really am thirsty. You understand sister?"

Fangs fully extended down, they protruded over Alyss' partially parted lips, her eyes now locked on the wrist she was holding, "Jack hasn't gotten me anything to drink, yet. You spilt my drink, it's fair..."

"Alyss..." But she couldn't say anything.

"Alyss." A new voice spoke from an far door way in the darkest corner of the room. Jack stepped into the light from the lamp, "Let go of your sister. We can go get you a new cup."

Alyss' hand only tightened over Alice's wrist, "Let her go." Jack's voice was much furmur and he was suddenly standing over them, "I will go get you something myself. Let your sister go and wait for me here." At the last few words Alyss relinquished her hold and Alice got to her feet, the young vampire's eyes were no longer directed at her twin, but at the older vampire above her, "Wait here?" She took on a whiny tone, "But why...? You always make me wait here!"

Alyss pouted, crossing her arms, her attention completely adverted from Alice, who glanced at Jack with a glare; he'd turned her sister into a vampire! Jack did not look at her, but made a slight shooing motion with his hands and Alice was forced to leave...

* * *

"My help?" Theirry repeated, "Why would you need my help?"

Break shifted on his feet, "Can we talk about this some place else?" He couldn't keep his gaze from slipping to the girl beside Theirry, no doubt this was Hannah. She was human, of average height and build but pretty with waist length blond hair and grey eyes and a kind smile. The one thing that truly set her apart as memorable from every other human girl was the mark on her face; it was the color of wine and stood out like a rose petal against her skin.

Theirry did not miss Break's look, "Fine... but what you need to talk to me about you can talk to Hannah about as well." He wasn't going to let the girl out of his sight or even out of his company. Break nodded and followed the two of them into a near by building.

The inside was simply furnished: a long table through the middle of the room candles all along the table lit the room casting eerie shadows. There were wooden, undecorated chairs sitting along side the table. Theirry took one and gestured for Break to sit a crossed from him, the girl Break recognized to be Hannah sat on Theirry's left.

"Why would you need my help?" Theirry asked again once Break was seated.

Break took a breath, choosing in that moment to follow Maya's plan, for now, "I have a human...soulmate... and I have heard that you can help..."

* * *

**Super, super short, I know I'm sorry. But, I wanted this out there. ^^**


End file.
